


we waited seven hours by the sea (for the taste of ecstasy)

by lightningalwaysreturns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fake Pregnancy, Gen, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, ch 107, commander hange zoe, eren and historia's friendship saves my life, motivated by yumihisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningalwaysreturns/pseuds/lightningalwaysreturns
Summary: “Look, I know what I said before, but I… I don’t think I can't agree to this. Have you been listening to the Volunteers? You'll get yourself killed out there. No...! I won't allow it.”





	we waited seven hours by the sea (for the taste of ecstasy)

**Author's Note:**

> some things to keep straight for this fic:
> 
> -i'm a fan of the "fake pregnancy" theory  
> -i'm also a fan of the theory that eren and hange are in on it (not pictured: armin, too)  
> -no one else is part of eren + historia's *super secret* plan that this fic is abt  
> -this is my headcanon ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Look, I know what I said before, but I… I don’t think I can't agree to this. Have you been listening to the Volunteers? You'll get yourself killed out there. No...! I won't allow it.” Historia kept her voice low, so it trembled as it traveled through the stable, though it didn't lack at all in conviction for her stance. 

Eren stepped back a bit, eyebrows raised. His eyes almost glowed green in the dark. “Allow?”

“That's— You know that's not what I meant. This is hard for me, too. Maybe not as hard as it is for you, going forward and fighting, but I don't want to lose you. Any of you. I know you understand that, Eren.”

Their friends. Their parental figures. The rest of the Corps. The Eldian people inside the walls. Everyone they knew and loved left alive.

More than anyone, Eren knew the strain of loss that came along with love. And they had so many that they loved still surrounding them, counting on them. Eren carried them on his shoulders. Historia _ruled_ them. 

Eren crept back closer to her with his hands cupped gently around her own, an elbow in each of his palms, her arms crossed. “Of course I understand. That’s why we decided in the first place, remember?” he said, his voice so steady, it barely fluctuated at all. “We promised.”

Historia’s face slowly melted into serenity as she stared into Eren's eyes for a reminder of the resolve that had somehow come shaken loose between then and now. That wouldn't be happening again. 

Because the hair falling on either side of his face was very nearly the same shade of brown as Ymir’s, and he shared her curse, and they'd _promised_. Nothing could make Historia forget that. She never would again: He was right. 

Eagerness so visceral it felt red simmered in her gut. The past four years folded in her mind until she was on top of Wall Rose, begging for Ymir to come back and so completely in the dark about their world that her father could waltz into her life and manipulate her into eating Eren.

That weak, prideless girl died. No man would ever take advantage of her like that. Not her father. Not Zeke and his Titan. Not anyone.

She blinked warm lashes, her eyebrows low, and put one of her hands on top of his. “Then, tomorrow, get it done.”

***

Historia hadn’t planned on cutting away from the house so soon, but after the news about what had happened to Sasha reached her ears, she knew she had to. “Being careful with her body” be damned, she clutched at the material underneath her robes to keep it in place as she rushed down dungeonesque walls more haphazardly than she had moved in months.

Right then, nothing could’ve stopped her. Not even a threat to her life, which was a real possibility, probably, except then a ringing, familiar voice ground out through the halls, slowed her furor to a standstill.

“ _If there’s another way, then tell me what it is!_ ” The voice of Eren, deep and layered, reverberated between stone walls.

Who was he talking to? So angrily? And what was that surge of power slinking through the hallways along with it?

Was he…?

Historia surged forward, propelled by a new need to see Eren before she heard the slam of a door at the end of the hall.

Hange emerged, a hand to their head and their eyes aimed low, despairing quietly. “Erwin… This was your one mistake. Why did you ever make me commander…?”

Still winded from the whirlwind of confusion and heartbreak that brought her here in the first place, Historia stepped forward, one sandled foot at a time, until Hange noticed her on their own.

They boxed their shoulders and saluted—the standard obligation when a soldier greets their queen—but that quick eye never stayed offline for very long. Hange had been a better parent to Historia than her own parents had ever been and, certainly, for longer than they had ever been Historia’s subordinate.

“Are you okay, Historia?” they asked, crossing their arms. “You shouldn’t be out of bed at this hour, should you, dear?”

Historia usually hated being teased about her condition, but, coming from Hange, it meant something else entirely. “I’m fine. Are you? What was that just now?” She glanced toward the door that Hange had walked out of a moment ago.

“Teenage antics,” Hange said. “I could say the same of you, though, couldn’t I?”

Historia choked up. Trust Hange to see right through her. At least Levi weren’t here, too, splastered to Hange’s side the way he always was because then she just wouldn’t stand a chance.

“I just want to see him…”

Hange grabbed at their head again, adjusted the strap of their eyepatch a bit. “He’s in a fantastic mood. Should I stand watch or…?”

“No, I… I think I’ll be fine,” Historia said. Perhaps too quickly, because Hange cast their gaze back at her a second time as soon as she answered.

Their face didn’t change, but their voice hardened by half a measure. “I suppose you will.”

Historia swallowed.

She had faith in Eren, and in herself, in their plan—in Hange, too—but facing Hange’s disapproval took more strength than she thought she had at the moment. It would’ve been nice to prepare for, at least.

Hange sidestepped Historia, though, leaving her in the middle of the wide hallway as they paced away from the door. “Don’t get too close to the bars, you hear? We can’t have our queen usurped by our unkillable Titan down here…”

 _Our unkillable Titan_? Maybe things had gone better in Marley than they’d planned.

***

The creak of the door advertised such a profound silence that, at first, Historia thought she had somehow stumbled into the wrong cellblock. That was impossible, though—she’d seen Hange leave; she’d felt the faint Paths flicker; she’d heard Eren scream.

The cell owed its silence to Eren’s. He sat on the far side of his bed, nudging his way into a shirt as though he had no awareness of Historia’s arrival until she said his name.

“Eren…”

“You can approach me,” he said without turning around. “It’s not like I’m a threat to you or something.”

“I didn’t think—” she began, then stopped. Because she was standing a healthy 10 feet away from the bars of his cell with one hand under her belly and the other crossed in front of her chest. Protective. Safe.

She shook her head and shuffled closer to the bars—against Hange’s advice, which felt a lot like disobeying orders because she was following their plan, too, with this baby in her arm—then tried again.

“I didn’t think you were a threat to me. I just came here to ask about what happened over there. That’s all,” she said.

Eren half-turned over his shoulder, green eye glowing like sunlight glittered over it, before he finally faced her. He seemed impassive but calm, no traces left of the scream that sounded through the hall earlier. “Are you here to ask about Sasha?”

“Well, not if you can’t tell me anything about it,” Historia said.

Eren rose to his feet. Stalking slowly closer, like a cat. “She’s dead. Shot by one of Marley’s Warrior candidates.”

Historia wanted to shake her head again, but that childish of a reaction she had to let go of. Long ago, she had. Now, her soul took hold of the information and tucked it away with Ymir’s memory to fuel the tears sometimes still managed to torture her at night.

Oh, the thought of Ymir—

Marley and Ymir—

 _Marley_ had taken _Ymir_ and now they had taken _Sasha_ so, if anything, this was even more reason—

“And?” Historia’s voice was frozen. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to move from where she stood until she got an answer from Eren’s mouth. “The mission?”

Counterpointed to her, Eren ran hot, his words warm. He had reached the bars but didn’t put a hand between them, with Historia on the other side, just as close and eager for retribution. 

“The mission went as planned, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> petition to make "commander hange zoe" an official ao3 tag!!!!


End file.
